Twinkle
by Zoinks81
Summary: A strange story about Lola and Lana. A surprising cameo. Hopefully some laughs. And of course a heart warming moment. Truly one of my oddest stories to date. Hope you all enjoy.


**Just a quick note before we start. This story takes place before all my other ones in my current AU storyline.**

* * *

 **Twinkle**

 **by**

 **Zoinks81**

 _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are!_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky._

\- Jane Taylor

 _Why do they always want to do it the hard way?_

\- Wile E. Coyote Operation: Rabbit 1952

It was nearing the end of June and the summer sun beat down on the town of Royal Woods Michigan. They were in the middle of a record-breaking heat wave that kept many inside and sitting in front of their fans or air conditioners. School had been out for a week, and for a week Lana Loud was outside playing in the mud, which she had to make by fetching a pale of water. Luckily she had two friends that lived close by who always seemed to have a pale of water, Jack and Jill. They never played in the mud themselves, but they were always down for a good old-fashioned water fight.

After a solid week of being outside and playing, or working in the yard, Lana wanted a day to just hang out in the house while she munched on some chips and watched cartoons. The weather man said today would be a hot one and Lana wanted to just relax with some cartoons while the AC spit cold air in her face. Lana was not like the kids she went to school with, or even the other kids in her own house. They all watched whatever new and popular cartoon came along and grabbed their attention, some of them looking pretty dumb. Lincoln was always hogging the TV to watch some kind of Japanese cartoon that, sometimes, looked a little too mature for him. Lucy found Sesame Street more interesting, always tuning in with the hopes that The Count would finally snap and drink Big Bird dry. And of course Lola was the one that liked anything girly, that had unicorns or ponies, or princesses. And when Lola got the TV, you better be sure that was what would be on, unless of course there was breaking news or special coverage of a beauty contest.

When it came to Lana, there were only three things that she really cared about on TV, other than Dream Boat. Pro Wresting, which she always watched with Lynn, the Animal channel, which was always on during Shark Week, and finally Looney Tunes or Tom & Jerry. Those were her cartoons. Sure the other ones were fine and all, but they did not have the wacky stylings of those old classic cartoons. She had never told anyone before, but it was Wile E. Coyote who inspired her to first pick up a hammer and start to build things. That poor down on his luck sap was so good at putting things together, he just could never seem to make them work properly. Still, he tried, and he worked hard. The one thing you could say about that dumb coyote, he was no quitter.

Lana flopped on the couch with a half a bag of potato chips, sour cream and cheddar, and shoved a handful into her mouth. She put her feet up and stretched out as she clicked the remote until she found the channel she was looking for, and to her luck they were in the middle of a four-hour block of Looney Tunes. She looked around and suddenly realized that something was missing from her life in that very moment. Soda. You can't have chips and a cartoon marathon without a can of pop. So she scooted her butt off the couch and ran back to the kitchen for a can of something cold. Dr. Pepper, no one else in the house liked it but her. They were all Pepsi and Coke people, but Lana liked the crisp bite that Dr. Pepper had. That and it made her burp more than those other drinks. When she got back to the couch her eyes saw something that lit a fire in her, making her blood boil. On the couch, eating her chips, was her twin sister Lola.

"Those are my chips." Lana said.

"Were. They were your chips." Lola said before popping a chip in her mouth, slowly munching on it. "Now they are mine."

"I was really hoping for a day where I didn't have to knock you around." Lana told her sister. "But it looks like I am going to have to kicked you pink frilly butt." Lana glared at her sister and began to slowly crack her knuckles one by one.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lola warned, a sadistic smile inching across her face.

"Why? You gonna hit me back? Or you gonna taddle on me?" Lana mocked.

Lola stared at her sister with an evil twinkle in her eye that made her look like Satan's firstborn. Everyone in the family knew just how devious the demon in pink could be, sending chills down even their parents spines. She was a master of digging dirt on people, with a nose like a bloodhound, designed to find even the smallest morsel of a secret. Much like the rest of the family, Lana had a fear of her twin, knowing that with a few small words she could ruin her week, month, or even year.

"I know that you were the one that broke dads favorite casserole dish." Lola said.

Lana's jaw dropped. It was an accident, she didn't mean to break it. She was looking for cookies in one of the top shelves and stepped on the shelf where the dish was stored. She was trying to get up on the counter and needed extra leverage, she had no idea the shelf would not support her weight. When she pressed off to get higher the shelf broke, sending its contents down to the floor. Most of the stuff that fell were pots and metal mixing bowls, and came away without a scratch. The casserole dish however, cracked and broke in four different places. Lana did her best to try to glue it back together but their dad could see the sloppy job. Toilets, engines, and drywall, she could handle with no problem, gluing things back together was more arts and crafts, and not something she excelled at. All the kids ended up taking the blame since no one came forward. Something that still did not sit well with Lana. She felt bad that she let her siblings suffer with her, but she was scared. How did Lola know? Not even her other sisters or Lincoln knew what she had done, she told no one.

Lana sighed, knowing the Lola had her by the nuts and bolts. There was nothing she could do, unless she fessed up and faced the wrath of her father and six other siblings. Lily was too young to care. So she through in the rag and conceded defeat to the master manipulator. Not something she was good at doing as every fiber of her being was telling her to walk over there and knock her sister up side the head. And it was killing her not to listen to those instincts.

Lola smiled a cocky and evil smile that only a bratty little sister and the lord of darkness himself would be able to pull off. She went back to watching her princess channel and munching on those potato chips. Lana hoped she choked on them. Or at least had a nice coughing fit that would ruin her day.

Lana went stairs to her room where she found hops sitting at her desk watching a fly buzz around. The little black insect zigged and zagged, as if it were taunting the little green frog. Hops stood still, as if he could care less about the fly, then shot his tongue out and snatched the little bugger up. Lana almost wished that Hops could do the same to her sister. She flopped down on her bed let out a heavy sigh.

"I tell ya Hops, Lola is just asking for a beating." Lana said to her amphibian friend. "I wonder what her problem is? Why she keeps poking me?"

Lana had noticed that Lola was acting like a brat a lot more as of late. It wouldn't be that big a deal, except for the fact that all of her attention had been centered around her. It was like she had a great big target on her back, a sign that read "Lola, please be a brat to me." All Lana had wanted to to do was to just be left alone. They had been fighting alot more recently, and she was getting tired of it all. The same thing over and over again. One of them would say something that the other would not agree with, then came the name-calling followed closely by the flying fists and hair yanking. Then one of the older siblings would step in and make them hug it out. It had become a routine, and one that Lana was quite frankly getting bored with. Now she just wanted some peace and quiet. A day or so to just play or work around the house.

Lana enjoyed working around the house. Whenever she found herself stressed out by her sister or her other siblings and their behavior, she reached for a hammer or a screwdriver, and started to tinker with what ever was broken around the house. Around their house there was a lot that was broken or on the verge of being broken. While she worked there would be an overwhelming feeling of calm, like a tidal wave that washed away all the doubts and negative thoughts she had. A lot of the time she would find herself lost within the moment, as if the rest of the world around her would fade away. She once described this peaceful like feeling to Lisa, who would go on to explained to her that she was experiencing a zen like moment. Lisa told her that zen was a state of mind, where all the inner workings of the mind were silenced, leaving only the moment.

Though it had been hard to find any peace of mind when a tiny temper wrapped in pink and dusted with glitter would stalk you like a shark after its next meal. Lola was like Jaws, and Lana was that poor or Kitner boy, a float on an ocean of calm before that shark chewed her up. Lucy and Lincoln had introduced Lana to the joyous splendor that is Jaws. They knew that Lana enjoyed sharks and thought that she would like the movie. She did not like the movie. She loved the movie.

Lola's assault on Lana's search for peace and quiet started when Lana was in the backyard just about a week ago. She had just made up a fresh mud puddle, dumping some water into a pile of dirt in the backyard. It was going to be a hot and dry summer and Lana was craving a nice fresh mud puddle to roll around in and cool off with. She was about to jump in and role around, as happy as a pig in slop, when Lola had come outside.

"I want to have a tea party." Lola said with a very matter-of-fact tone in her voice.

"Who's stopping you?" Lana said, as a polite way of telling her sister she couldn't care less.

"I need guests." Lola said. "And I demand that you be one of them."

Lana rolled her eyes in a very "You gotta be kidding me" kind of way. She shook her head and went back to her mud. The big brown and wet mess was calling her name.

"Ahem." Lola said, faking like she was clearing her throat. "I said ... "

"Oh I heard you." Lana said, cutting her sister off. "I just don't care."

"Would you care if I said I was going to tell Lori about what happened to her favorite wool sock?" Lola said, a small evil smirk creeping along her face.

Lana's face drained of color. She knew exactly what she meant. Her pet snake, El Diablo, looked cold that past winter, and she wanted to get him a nice coat. She had planned on asking Leni for help with that, but it turned out that Leni was not a fan of snakes. She was not as terrified of them as she was with spiders, but still was not a fan. When she was in the room with Leni, she caught sight of Lori's wool socks out of the corner of her eye. They looked like they were never even used, tosses aside like an unwanted Christmas gift. She did not think Lori would miss them. Little did she know they were a gift from her boo boo bear. Lori went ballistic trying to find them, threatening intense acts of violence against anyone who was involved in their disappearance. Lana knew that if Lori found out it was her, well it would not be a very pleasant experience.

"You wouldn't." Lana said.

"Depends." Lola said. "You going to join me for a tea party?"

Lana sighed in defeat.

There would be two other incidents where Lola would blackmail her in to playing. Two more times when Lana was ripped from her solitude and forced into hanging out with her sister. Lana wished that Lincoln and her were twins. Her big brother would never treat her like that. Heck, no one else in the family would treat her like that. Why did Lola? What was her deal? Why was she all of a sudden acting the way that she did?

Lana rested her head on her pillow, her eyes growing heavy. She yawned and thought about her sister and the cartoon marathon she was missing downstairs. Her eyes closed as she was taken way, led to the land of slumber by the sandman.

The sky was blue and the sun almost seemed to smile down on the population of Royal Woods. Lana almost expected to actually look up and see a big wide grin painted onto that yellow face that sat high in the mighty blue. She set down a dish of food for Charles, who barked with excitement and appreciation. The black and white pooch tied a napkin around it's neck and pulled out a knife and fork. With a wide grin her dug in. Lana smiled and went back inside. She planned on trying to watch her Looney Tunes marathon once again. She sat down her snacks, this time not forgetting her drink, and put her feet up as she stretched out to a comfortable position. She flipped a chip into her mouth and munched away as she flipped the television on to the cartoon channel.

"Ahem." Came a voice that sound sweet and bitter. Like candy dipped in vinegar.

"Let me guess, you are going to blackmail me into giving up the TV?" Lana told her sister, her eyes still glued to the flat screen.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word." Lola said. "Let's call it motivated convincing."

Lana slowly shifted her gaze towards her sister, a dead pan expression plastered on her face. Lola presented a smile that could have come just as easily off the face of the emperor of evil himself. Lana smiled back and slid off the couch, handing the remote to Lola.

"Please enjoy." She said with an unusual courteous tone.

Lola raised an eyebrow in confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. It was unusual for Lana to give up without a fight of some sort. It was even more rare for her twin sister to give up with a smile. Something did not feel right, Lola liked to win and get her way, but she had to admit that there was something nice about the sound of the others when they protested and whined. Like frosting on a cake. Lola took the remote and watched as Lana walked into the dining room. Lola quickly followed, peeking around the corner as her sister made it into the kitchen. Then she heard the back door open and close. Something was definitely going on and Lola would figure it out.

Lana walked out to the backyard and went around the corner to the garage, taking the side door in. The room smelled of old boxes and dust. She flipped the switch to the lights, basking the many hidden treasures in a soft yellow light. She walked to the other side, where some tools and pieces of wood and metal were all scattered about. She scanned it all as she rubbed her chin and contemplated what she was going to do. There was a sudden puff of smoke as a tiny brown and tan coyote appeared on her shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wile E. Coyote." He said with a smirk. "Genius."

Lana turned and looked to the little coyote, a small frown on her face. She reached into her overalls and pulled out a handful of mushrooms, dumping them to the ground. "I guess these weren't the baby belles after all." She said to herself.

"Now now dear child." Wile E. said, wagging his finger at her in a disproving manner. "This a PG dream, there shall be no drug references here."

"Soooo, this is a dream?" Lana asked.

"Yes child. A lucid dream." Wile E. said.

"I don't get what's going on here."

"I would assume a lot of people are not getting this right now." Wile E. muttered to himself. "But that is not important. What is important is that I am here to help you with problem. Your pink and blonde problem."

Lana smiled as Wile E. whispered in her ear.

The idea was simple, though she did not have all the materials she would need to pull it off. She was going to have to make a phone call. She took out her phone and dialed. There was a click on the other line, then an automated message kicked in.

"Welcome to ACME Inc. If you are calling to complain about one of our products, please hang up and go to hell." The voice said.

"Well that seems rude." Lana said.

"What do you expect from a company that sells dynamite over the phone." Wile E. commented.

"If you would like to order one of our fine products please press zero followed by the pound key and we will connect you with one of our heavenly representatives." The voice.

Lana pressed zero then the pound key. The was another click followed by some soothing music. Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics. Lana only knew it because Luna would listen to pretty much everything when it came to music. The song was ok, certainly better than the remake my by the Manson guy. Dude freaked her out. After a few impatient minutes there came another click followed by a hacking cough and voice that sounded like gravel in the garage disposal.

"Thank you for calling ACME, this is Corey how may I help you?"

"Yeah I would like .." Lana pulled a catalog out of her back pocket and flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for. "I would like to order the number twenty-eight." Lana said.

"And how will you be paying for that?"

"Charge it to Mr. Coyote's account."

After a few minutes of waiting out front, a red van pulled up to the house. The doors opened and a large crate was tossed out on to the lawn. The doors slammed shut and the van took off, leaving a smoke trail. Lana dragged the crate into the backyard and pried the lid open with a crow bar. She pulled out the instructions and looked them over, Wile E. reading as he sat on her shoulder. The managed to figure it out and started to put it all together. Connecting a long metal tube with a fuse to a wooden base with two wheels. Lana stepped back and admired her work. She put together an ACME cannon.

"Well that was easy." She said.

"The benefit of being in a dream." Wile E. told her.

As Lana was working on the cannon, Lola was spying on her sister. She crawled up on the counter in the kitchen and peeked out the window over the sink, looking into the backyard. She noticed Lana talking to a little brown furry thing that sat on her shoulder. What was it and what was it telling her? She had to know. She went out the front door and crept around the side of the house, tip toeing then hugging the wall in a sudden stealth like move. She peered around the corner just as Lana had finished building the cannon. Lola scratched the back of her head as she tried to figure out why on Earth her sister would build a cannon in the backyard. Did dad finally decide to build her that castle she always wanted? Was he going to have Lana blow up Mr. Grouse's place and build it for her there? As she watched she noticed Lana and the fuzzy thing talking again. Lana reached into her pocket, as she did earlier, and this time pulled out a chocolate bar. A Wonka bar to be specific. Lola's eyes sparked as bits of drool escaped the corners of her mouth. Wonka bars were super sweet and super chocolaty. She had to have it. Lana and the fuzzy thing walked off after she tossed the Wonka bar into the cannon.

"That chocolate will be mine." Lola hissed.

She once again tip toed along the backyard, her feet lightly touching the ground in a rapid pace, like fingers gently tapping at piano keys. Her toes grazed the grass with a little tinkle as she made her way to a set of bushes. Her next spot was the tree. She would sneak over and duct behind it.

Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle

Lola jumped and hugged the tree, her body scrunched up tight to try to remain hidden from plane sight. The smell of the chocolate called her, taunted her, as if it were singing "Just eat it, eat it, open up your mouth and feed it". Curse you Weird Al and your catch lyrics, Lola thought to herself. She was so close now, she just needed to move to the cannon and climb in. Lana would never see her and that Wonka bar would be hers.

Tinkle, tinkle, tinkle

Lola jumped up and climbed inside the cannon. She crawled towards the back, reaching around in the dark blindly until she felt the foil wrapper of the Wonka bar. Score, she found her prize. She began to unwrap the tasty treat, sinking her teeth into the sweet and creamy chocolate. As the chocolate hit her tongue, her taste buds exploded, her pupils dilated, and a sweet euphoric feeling washed over her. She had gotten her fix and was now riding high on the sugar pony.

"Mmmm." Lola hummed. She was in heaven.

As she leaned back and rode out her sugar high, nibbling on the sweet chocolaty golden ticket to pleasure, she felt the cannon move. Her eyes darted from side to side as her mind raced to figure out just what the heck was going on. The cannon shifted, tending the tiny tot tumbling back and wedging herself in a very uncomfortable position with in the cannon.

"Well crap." Lola said out loud to herself, as she suddenly realized she had fallen into a trap.

"You're probably wondering what is going on." Lana said, leaning over into the mouth of the cannon. "I got tired of the way you have been acting lately."

"Let me out of here!" Lola yelled.

"Oh I'm going to let you out alright." Lana said, a sick smile creeping along her face.

"You wouldn't." Lola said, panic taking seize of her whole body.

"What was that poem you liked?" Lana said. "Oh yeah. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

With that Lana disappeared, leaving Lola to simmer in a pot of her own emotions. She was scared. No, terrified at what her sister was going to do it her. Surely she would not fire the cannon into the sky. Right? There was also a bit of shame and embarrassment flowing through her, as she wondered how the heck she fell for a trick that a stupid bird had managed to escape multiple times. She of course knew why. She was often so blinded by her own greed and raging temper to see what was right in front of her. Wait, did this mean she was like Daffy?

Before she could answer her own inner monologue, there was a loud boom as the cannon went off. Lola felt a rush of air and a sensation like her face was being peeled for her skull. She was pretty sure little pink princesses were not supposed to be fired out of cannons.

Lana looked up, as there was a fading scream the echoed throughout the mid-afternoon sky, as pink and blonde projectile flew up into the air at an incredible speed. Lola flew higher and higher, until she was but a little twinkle in the sky, much like a star.

Lana awoke to the sound of shuffling and muttering. Her eyes fluttered as she batted away the remaining grains of the sandman's dust. She lifted her head off the pillow and her eyes and forehead while she let out a tired yawn. She was not great at getting up, both from a well nights rest or a simple nap, her mind and body were often sluggish when still caught between those worlds of sleep and awake. She tilted her head to look over towards Lola's side of the room, finding the princess of the family standing beside a pink bed filled with stuffed animals. Lola was tossing her stuffed friends around and talking to herself, the tone of her voice telling Lana that someone had crossed the tiny tempered girl.

The memory of the pleasant dream was still fresh in Lana's mind. The sight of her mean sister flying into the great unknown until she was just a spec, a simple sparkle or twinkle in the eye. As strange as that dream was, it was also very pleasant.

"What are smiling about?" Lola growled, catching sight of her sisters smiling face.

"I had the most wonderful dream." Lana said.

Epilogue

Lana went into the kitchen to get herself an apple juice, feeling thirsty and craving something sweet and fruity. One of Leni's smoothies would have been nice, but as of late Leni was too busy designing and sewing new outfits as well as working with her parents on trying to improve her grades. Unfortunately none of the others had that same touch when it came to making smoothies. Lincoln tried once and it turned out tasting like dog food. Granted Lana would sometimes eat dog food, it was still pretty bad. Lincoln had a knack for letting his imagination and creativity get off it's leash, which did not always end well, the tomato and banana smoothie being one such time. Of course that was not half as bad as the time he accidentally put laxative in one of the smoothies. As Luan had put it, that was a pretty crappy thing to do. So apple juice it was going be. She poked the straw into the box and sipped at the juice, letting out a satisfied "Ahhhh."

She turned around and noticed that Lola was just entering the kitchen. Still annoyed with her twin about making her miss her cartoons, Lana rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as she walked past her sister towards the dining room. Sure it seemed mean, but then Lola had been a world-class brat to her for the past few weeks and she had just gotten to the point that she could not handle it anymore. She needed her space, and she didn't mind being mean about letting it be known.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Lola asked in a small a fragile voice as Lola walked past her.

The words stung, feeling like a million bees had been unleashed on Lana's heart, sticking their stingers deep into her. She froze, unsure what to say. Unsure she had even heard her sister correctly. What on Earth did she just ask? She dug her finger in her ear, in the hopes that something was indeed stuck in there. That had to be it. There was no way she heard those words correctly.

"What did you say?" Lana asked, not turning around. She did not want to look upon the face that came with that small and fragile voice.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Her voice sounded even weaker, like glass on the verge of breaking.

"Why would you ask that?" Lana said, turning to face her sister. "What makes you think I don't love you?"

"Because you never want to spend time with me anymore." Lola whimpered.

"Well yeah ... " Lana hesitated, not sure if she wanted to walk down this road with her sister or not. Though the words had already been spoken and it seemed like there was no turning back. "You have been a total brat for like that last few weeks."

Lola's face contorted into a pained expression of sadness. She blinked rapidly, like she were fanning off a hurricane of tears. Lana knew all of her twins fake expressions, from happy to sad and everything in between. This was not a ploy to get sympathy or to play her heart strings like a violin. No, this was the real deal. That tiny heart was breaking and soon it would release a flood of hot tears. Lola was actually saddened and hurt by her words.

"You've been pulling away before that." Lola said. "Like you don't want anything to do with me anymore. It feels like we're drifting apart, like you don't want to be my sister anymore."

Lana felt another jab in the heart, followed by a wave of anger. Why was she pulling this now? She had been fighting with her for months, then blackmailing her into hanging out with her for over a week. If anyone should feel like they weren't loved it should be her. She was the one with target on her, the one that had felt like she was being treated like dirt. Still, the look on Lola's face was painful to see. She hated to see any of her siblings sad or in pain, but with Lola it was different. Not even Lincoln could get to her the way Lola could. It was because not matter how horrible they could be with each other, there was a bond there. They were twins. Forever connected in a way that even the others would not understand.

"I-I don't know what to say." Lana told her. "I mean you have been blackmailing me to play with you or to get your way for the past week. I can't say I have been feeling the love either."

"I'm sorry." Lola said. "I just, I didn't know what else to do."

"What do you mean?"

"After our last big fight you just started to avoid me." Lola said. "At first it didn't seem like a big a deal, but you were doing it more and more. It was like you were doing anything to avoid me."

Lana wanted to protest and say that was not true but then she would be lying. She was trying to distance herself from Lola. Though that was just because she had grown tired of the constant fights, she wanted a break. She thought Lola would welcome the chance to have a little peace and quiet for once. Apparently she was wrong.

"I blackmailed you because it was the only way to get you to hang out with me." Lola said. "I know it wasn't right, but I was desperate." Lola wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before it rolled down her cheek and ruined her make up. "I missed you."

"Lola we live in the same house. We sleep in the same room." Lana said. "How can you miss me when you see me all the time?"

"You can live with someone and still miss them dummy." Lola said, shooting a nasty look at her sister. "We used to do everything together. Now I only see you when we eat, watch TV as family, or go to bed. The rest of the time you are out doing things without me."

Lana could feel her blood boiling in her veins. What the heck did Lola want? "I can't help it if I want to get away from you for a bit." Lana said. "All we do is fight. I mean here we are now and we are fighting."

"I know we fight all the time. But that doesn't mean I want you to avoid me." Lola said. "I don't want to lose you."

"Your not going to lose me you dummy." Lana said.

"Yes I will." Lola demanded. "You don't see it do you?"

"See what? What is this invisible thing that I am missing?" Lana yelled, flailing her arms.

"Everyone is going to leave us!" Lola yelled, tears now rolling off her cheeks. "Lori is going to eventually leave. So is Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and even Lincoln. Heck even Lucy will leave us. They will grow up, grow away from us and leave for school, or just to get out of the house. And then we will be alone."

Lana looked at her sister, the full picture finally coming into view. She was scared. Scared of her family leaving her. Scared of being alone in the world. It was a thought that troubled her as well. Being one of the youngest, she would be left behind when they all grew up and went off on their own. It would be just her, Lola, Lisa and Lily. Four girls left over from a family of ten kids. That was a very sobering thought, going from a large family to being just ... what? The left overs? Then of course there was the fact that even her and Lola would start to drift a bit. She was right, they already had. They had very little in common besides being twins. Once they hit middle school they would start to date and end up in their own little groups of friends. Then there was college. If they didn't get into the same schools they would only see each other on holidays or special occasions. They would go from being around each other all the time to seeing each other once in a while. It was a thought that made her heart ache, like her whole world would soon collapse in on her.

"Dang it." Lana said, walking over to Lola. She wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her in close. Letting her tears soak her shirt. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that." Lana rubbed her sisters back and tried to comfort her. "Or maybe I did, but I pushed it into the back of my mind."

"I don't wanna be alone Lana." Lola cried. "I can't imagine life without seeing them every day. Without seeing you every day."

"I know it's hard to think about. I don't like it either. But we will always be together, no matter what." Lana tried to reassure her sister. "No matter what we will always deal with it together."

Lana pulled away and smiled at Lola, who gave a weak smile back. She knew that this wound was open, and that all she did was put a band-aid over it. They would have to talk more, and Lana would have to make sure to try harder to be there for her sister. Lola also knew that she was going to have to try harder to not be such a spoiled brat all the time. She would have to change, try to enjoy what time they all had left before the house would start to get smaller.

Lana suggested the go upstairs and have a tea party. Lana hated tea parties, seeing no use in pretending to drink something she could not even pretend to like in real life. Though she loved her sister, and in that moment she just wanted to spend time with her. Her princess that shined like a diamond in the sky.

* * *

 **Well that was a request for Barbacar, who wanted to see Lola get shot out of a cannon. I hope I delivered on that part and you got what you wanted. It was a little more difficult to figure this story out that I thought it would be. The dream was written completely different up until a few nights ago when something struck me. I wanted to jump outside my little comfort zone and get weird. Try something different. I really had alot of fun doing that dream, and if you guys liked it as well and want to see more stuff like that let me know. I am sure I can come up with more.**

 **I do apologize to Barbacar for the sappy parts of the story if your not into that stuff. All of that just sort of came to me and seemed too good to pass up.**

 **The real challenge was trying to finishing this story while also trying to work on a butt load of other stories I got going on. Next weekend I will hopefully have the Kat and Lincoln Christmas special up. And I can say that I am planning to drop a Christmas special that spins out of Caught, hopefully by Christmas eve.**

 **See you guys tomorrow for the next chapter of Best Around.**

 **Peace**


End file.
